


Date Tech's Iron Chat Room ((Un)Finished)

by MosquitoParade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Language, chatroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: A one chapter, crappy fic. Comments are disabled. Unfinished forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I love these guys, currently at least, and I wanted to give them more attention, because they really deserve it! I kinda purposely left out Jingo because I didn't really know how to make him work with the rest of them, sadly ;3;~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Also, if you have better name suggestions, I'd love to see them, and take them into account. I try to be creative, but with only one mind working on silly names, it's hard to come up with something unique.~~

~~~  
Username Key & Typing Style:  
Kamadaddy - Kamasaki - All First Letters Uppercase  
Mommiwa - Moniwa - All First Letters Uppercase, but Unimportant Ones  
Sassyaya - Sasaya - Textrunstogether,nospaces  
fuck-a-chu - Futakuchi - all letters lower no punctuation  
just Aone of a kind - Aone - all lower case,, but double use of punctuation..  
UnBARAble - Obara - Like a normal person should.  
Jingo Bells - Fukiage Jingo - uses as lil letters as poss  
Pantaloons - Onagawa - SmAlL WoRdS Alternating CaPs, BiG WoRdS DoNt, No Apostrophes, AlWaYs StArTs WiTh CaPs, LoVeS CoMmAs,  
Lil Iron Libero - Sakunami - All First Letters Cap, but Unimportant Ones, Also Contractions Havent an Apostrophe.  
Emotional Angry Bird - Koganegawa - CAPS LOCK  
~~~

 **Mommiwa** has created a new chatroom.

 **Mommiwa** has named the chat **Something is Going to go Wrong**.

 **Mommiwa** has invited **Kamadaddy, Sassyaya, & fuck-a-chu** to the chat!

 **Mommiwa:** Go Forth and Multiply!

 **fuck-a-chu** has invited **just Aone of a kind, & Lil Iron Libero** to the chat!

 **fuck-a-chu:** that sounds reallyawkward coming from you 

**Lil Iron Libero** has invited **UnBARAble, Pantaloons, Jingo Bells, & Emotional Angry Bird** to the chat!

 **Mommiwa:** What do You Mean?

 **Emotional Angry Bird:** GUYS! jINGO"S NAME IS IN SEASON!

 **Lil Iron Libero:** Your Caps Lock is on Again, Kogane-Kun.

 **fuck-a-chu:** god dammit, kogane

 **Kamadaddy:** Was There A Point To Adding Me And Sasaya To This Chat?

 **Sassaya:** Wasthereapointtomakingeveryfirstlettercapital?

 **Kamadaddy:** Why Can't I Read Your Text?

 **Sassaya:** Yourtypingisstupid.

 **Mommiwa:** Kamasaki-san, Sasaya-san, Please Stop Fighting!

 **fuck-a-chu:** no please dont this is great

 **Kamadaddy:** Your Dick Is Small.

 **Mommiwa:** Kamasaki-san!

 **Mommiwa** has kicked **Kamadaddy** from **Something is Going to go Wrong**.

 **Jingo Bells:** Thx Kogane

 **Sassaya:** Well,youenjoyeditlastnight~

 **Sassaya:** Ahfuck,youkickedhim.

 **Mommiwa** has kicked **Sassaya** from **Something is Going to go Wrong**.

 **Mommiwa:** My Poor Children's Eyes!!!

 **fuck-a-chu:** they aren't your children

 **Mommiwa** has changed **fuck-a-chu** 's nickname to **My Name is Now Appropriate**.

 **My Name is Now Appropriate** has changed their own nickname to **my name was toooo FUCKING much for mom**.

 **my name was toooo FUCKING much for mom:** going to have a heart attack yet

 **Lil Iron Libero** has changed **Mommiwa** 's nickname to **Cinnamon Mom is Going to Have a Heart Attack its Time to Stop!!!**.

 **Emotional Angry Bird:** WHY ARE THEY CALLED NICKNAMES WHEN THEY ARE EVEN LONGER THEN OUR ORIGINAL NAMES? SIDE NOTE. I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO TURN THIS OFF.

 **Cinnamon Mom is Going to Have a Heart Attack its Time to Stop!!!:** It's the Key Labeled "CAPS LOCK".

 **Emotional Angry Bird:** I DON"T HAVE ONE.

 **Lil Iron Libero:** Hes on His Phone.

 **Cinnamon Mom is Going to Have a Heart Attack its Time to Stop!!!:** Oh...

 **Emotional Angry Bird:** NO ONE ANSWERED MY ORIGINAL QUESTION!

 **Pantaloons:** Because ThEy ArEnT OuR Original NaMeS.

 **UnBARAble:** Why are some words not like the others, Onagawa?

 **Pantaloons:** No ReAsOn.

 **UnBARAble:** Whatever you say.

~~~

Last message was written 34 minutes ago  
~~~

 **Emotional Angry Bird:** DID EVERYONE DIE?

~~~  
Last message was written 22 minutes ago  
~~~

 **Cinnamon Mom is Going to Have a Heart Attack its Time to Stop!!!** has invited **Kamadaddy & Sassaya** back to the chat.

**Cinnamon Mom is Going to Have a Heart Attack its Time to Stop!!!:** Are You Two Going to be Nice? 

**Sassaya** has changed **Cinnamon Mom is Going to Have a Heart Attack its Time to Stop!!!** 's nickname to **Heartattack**.

 **Kamadaddy** has changed **Sassaya** 's nickname to **Sassy Ass**.

 **Sassy Ass:** Ihavenothingbutpraiseforthisname.

 **Sassy Ass** has changed **Kamadaddy** 's nickname to **Kinkydaddy**.

 **Heartattack** has kicked **Sassy Ass & Kinkydaddy** from **Something is Going to go Wrong**.

 **Heartattack:** How Dare They Try and Poison My Children!!!

 **Lil Iron Libero:** You Try so Hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't contact me, I've gotten over my HQ!! phase, and don't want call backs to a super bad time in my life. This fic is forever unfinished, and it was only ever one chapter, sorry. Thanks. 
> 
> PS: You will be blocked if you comment here.


End file.
